A Father's Forgetfulness
by otaku1325
Summary: Just a day off from missions for Konoha's number one knucklehead shinobi though he seems to be forgetting something important...AH! He was supposed to finish that report to turn in to Kakashi-sensei! Hm...was that all or is he forgetting something more... Takes place after Chapter 699 when Kakashi becomes Hokage and Naruto The Last movie where he has kids! **BEING REWRITTEN!**


After years of fighting, violence, and hate, the Five Shinobi Nations had finally achieved peace. Of course it had its flaws, as bound to happen with any human institution, yet everyone was doing their absolute best to ensure a brighter and better future for the next generation. The Shinobi Alliance being an example of a united force at the ready to fend off any oncoming attacks. Now reformed and renamed as the Shinobi Union, peace and trust have wormed their way into the shinobi world, breaking the malicious cycle of hate and violence that so darkened the world.

The soon-to-be Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, war hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War, relished in the warm sunlight that shone through the windows into his office. Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Beast, finally achieved his dream against all odds and he was enjoying a little walk around the village to aid in the digestion of his lunch.

"Man I can't remember feeling this content about taking a walk _without_ a mission or anything like that looming over my shoulders. I don't know how I could have been so excited to leave the village all the time."

" **Ha, you used to go on and on about the 'adventure' and the 'life-changing experience' each mission would bring. Don't tell me your old age is messing with your mind?**

Sighing and smiling, the blonde refrained from replying as he kept on meandering through the village receiving an occasional hello or two which he returned with a bright, sunny smile.

 _Ah that was back then when I wanted to be far,_ far _away from the village and all that. The past is in the past, right Kurama?_

" **Che, gaki. Well, here comes trouble. Funny how it always seems to know exactly when to ruin your day."**

"Naruto!" _Ah man, there goes all my peace and quite,_ thought Naruto. _Aw shut up Kurama!_

 _What if its good news or something?_ Right as he turned around, his smile nearly split his face in half.

"Hinata!" He jogged a bit to reach her and swung her around in a 180 to finish with a kiss.

The lavender eyed Hyuuga smiled back at her husband with a loving look once he had set her down. "Naruto, I came to tell you that I will be leaving now." His smile quickly disappeared only for him to regain it just a moment later.

"Ah that's right. I remember. Don't worry, I will take care of Boruto." Winking at his wife, Naruto also remembered something else.

"Ah crap! I forgot to finish that mission report stuff due first thing tomorrow! Man, Kakashi is gonna get another point!" The great savior of the world rushed home to finish his work leaving behind a chuckling Hinata who turned towards the village gates.

d(-_-)b ***LINE BREAK*** d(-_-)b

 _I wonder if I can spend some time with Boruto today. Afterall, it's just gonna be us. Hinata is away on a mission and Himawari is with the Hyuuga's for supervision. Something about her Byakugan developing properly or something like that. As much as I want to have some fun with him though..._ Naruto sighed and took a deep breath. "First things first: this pile of work. If not, Kakashi will win a point for this month's round." With that, Naruto continued working away on his stack with another heavy sigh oblivious to the incoming storm.

" **I can't believe you can get so competitive with someone other than the Uchiha brat."**

"Well, whoever has the most points doesn't have to pay for our meal at the end of the month. Plus it gives us both something to look forward to since we rarely get to hang out now that Kakashi is the Sixth Hokage."

" **Hmm. Well I will be taking a nap so don't bother me. And for crying out loud, shut your stomach up before I shut it for you.** _ **Permanently.**_ "

It wasn't until Kurama had pointed it out that Naruto considered his need for food. "Man am I huuuunnggryyyy~" The father of two made his way into the kitchen to find a cup of instant ramen when he remembered his son.

"Oi Boruto, do you want some ramen or-

 _ **BBBRRRROOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

"...or something else," finished Naruto with a look of disbelief and confusion etched on his features. _Man I didn't even notice when it started raining. Geez this work is taking longer than I thought._

Another thought entered his head as the realization of the rain and darkened sky set in.

 _Aw man! And I wanted to spend the day with Boruto outside in the park or strolling around the village. There goes that chance._

When the blonde still received no answer he tried again, "Boruto, what would you like to-"

"I-it's ok. I-

 _ **BBBBRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Another almighty clap of thunder resounded, interrupting Boruto. Naruto could have sworn he also heard a small yelp but he simply blamed his empty stomach. _Alright, alright I am hurrying up. No need to mess with my senses, geez._

Boruto resumed his unfinished thought, "...I am n-not real-ly that hungry-y. I'll c-come down in-n a litt-tle while. T-thanks thoug-gh."

Naruto, being distracted by his water spill, didn't catch the shakiness or stuttering in his son's voice. "Mm-hmm. Ok Boruto, just make sure to eat something before 9 alright?"

"Yeah. W-Will do." Naruto heard the soft scuttling of his son's feet across the floor and the closing of the door to signal Boruto's retreat.

Sighing, Naruto gathered his glass of water and ramen cup in his arms as he relocated back to his office. _Argh! When am I gonna finish with all this? It's already been 3 hours on this stuff and it feels like I have barely diminished the load!_ With yet another sigh Naruto sat back down, rubbed his face and gained a new found sense of determination to finish before 7.

 **"Oi gaki. Haven't you forgotten something? Geez, you must really be aging fast eh? Already going senile, Naruto?"**

 _What are you talking about? I brought both my water and my ram-_

 _ **BBBRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The sudden boom made Naruto jump as he tried to remember something. "Just what are you talking about Kurama? What else could I have possibl-"

 **"Shhhhh! Just shut up and listen!"**

Naruto remained silent as he did what Kurama told him to do: listen. Then he heard it. Just barely audible but nothing the sensory nin couldn't pick up.

"Crying. Someone is crying." Naruto was left puzzled as to who could be making the sounds until it clicked. Upstairs, thunderstorm, crying. It was Boruto.

 _Man, I'm an idiot...don't comment on that Kurama._

As the Tailed Beast snickered, Naruto ran up the stairs in search of his six year old son who needed him. _How stupid can I be?! Boruto has always been afraid of thunderstorms when he's by himself. With Hinata away on her mission, I'm supposed to comfort him._ He reached his son's bedroom and swung open the door.

"Boruto-" The words died in his throat as he failed to spot his son on his messy bed. Before he could start panicking however, he noticed how the blankets were pulled to one side of the bed and seemed to go underneath the bed. Naruto sighed, walked over and got on his knees to check on Boruto.

"Boruto, you can come out from-

As he looked at the tear-streaked face and the trembling form of his son, Naruto's thoughts came to a screeching halt. All he could do was take in the heart-wrenching sight before him.

Electric blue eyes met his cerulean ones though they were moist with tears that were rolling down his cheeks. After crying so much for so long, his face was blotchy and red from the strain. Boruto was shaking all over and clutching onto what little protection he had - his blanket - with an iron grip that caused his knuckles to go white from the force.

"Dad-d I-

 _ **BBBBBBRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Before Naruto could fully process just what was happening, his son had jumped out from beneath the bed and onto him. He could feel his son's tears seep into his shirt and press against his skin reminding him of the cold, harsh rain from outside.

The small form of the trembling blonde was latched on tight to Naruto and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. With a small smile gracing his features, Naruto simply hugged his son and held him close.

"Gomen Boruto. It seems I forgot about your fear of thunderstorms." Naruto glanced down to his son and was surprised to see him smiling back at him through his tears.

"It's ok. I was trying to be brave like you so I didn't go down to be with you. Gomen ne." With that said, he simply leaned into his father and closed his eyes, feeling safe and warm.

Naruto carried his son back downstairs to his office though not before grabbing the blanket and wrapping themselves with it. He kept him on his lap as he resumed working once he sat down. Boruto continued to sleep and nuzzle his face into his father's neck as the War Hero simply kept on writing the night away.

Eventually without even knowing it, Naruto feel asleep right there in his office with his son in his lap. Both blondes slept on through the thunderstorm and the eldest of the two was smiling all the while, content as a flower.

d(-_-)b ***LINE BREAK*** d(-_-)b

"Hmnh...Boruto...gomen ne..." Naruto kept mumbling as he slept on his office desk. "Che, kuso oyaji...WAKE UP TEBASA!"

With a start, the blond shot back up and looked to his side with newly opened eyes at his twelve year old son. "Wha-"

"Geez took you long enough. Dinner is ready and Mom won't let us eat until you are there too. Hurry up old man." With his task complete, Boruto turned and left to start his meal.

 _Ah it was just a dream. Hm...or was it a flashback? Felt pretty real. But I doubt Boruto would want to discuss those old times with me. Man he is really growing up fast eh?_

Naruto smiled to himself and got up to join his family for a rare dinner together since his Hokage work has kept him from home for too many nights. _Guess aging is part of life ne Kurama?_

 **Shut up gaki. Guess you really are an old man now if you keep confusing the past for dreams.**

 _Eh? What's that supposed to mean? Ah just forget it. Gotta eat and enjoy the present._


End file.
